residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
R-virus
The R-virus was known by several names: first, there it was simply called the Rose Virus, after the flower it had been derieved from. Second, it was called the Regeneration Virus, which became it's permanent name. However, the creator of the virus, Carol Wilson, would call it by another name - the Retribution Virus - in secret. History Similar to the Progenitor virus, the R-virus came from a plant, more specifically a uniquely colored rose. Sometime in 1990, Carol was sent to what was believed to be an uninhabited island, along with a team of Umbrella Secret Service. The island was actually home to a local, more primative people. After two weeks of searching, Carol discovered the flower she had been searching for and had the villagers executed to keep them from becoming experiments for Umbrella. Five years later, after the V.I.R.A.L. Dome was built, Carol went to work to extract the virus. A year later, she extracte it and showed her results to Spencer who allowed her to experiment with it over the years. Characteristics of the R-virus The R-virus is a dark red color, and is often comapred to red food coloring in terms of appearance. The virus itself is unique among viruses used by the Umbrella Corporation, as it does not mutate the host into a terrible monster. When the host is damaged, in similar manner to the G-virus, the R-virus will increase the host's metabolism, cellular duplication and revitalization of dead cells. However, unlike G, the host is able to retain higher levels of intelligence during and after the regeneration. Unfortunately, this regeneration only extends to mammals; when experiments were attempted on other creatures, the virus would simply eat the subject's cells and cause a painful death. The virus itself is relatively useless for creation of B.O.W.s, however, when combined with other viruses, it increases their regenerative abilities many times over. Any creature infected the R-virus is extremely difficult to kill through conventional means because they will continue to regenerate from any wound. However, it has been shown that fire, acid and nitroglycerin are extremely effective against creatures infected by the R-virus. Because of the viruses unreliability as a B.O.W. creator, the porject was almost cancelled. However, after conbining the virus with the t-Virus, creating the tR-virus, Spencer green lit more experimentation in hopes of getting a perfected tR-virus. Flaws of the R-virus While the virus grants those infected incredible regenerative abilities, it comes at a rather hefty price; the host's lifespan is shortened. Rather than years of life, creatures had hours instead. Human and animal testing showed that the host's lifespans dropped from several years, to several hours. Additionally, extensive damage to vital organs required much more intense regeneration, which resulted in even shorter lifespans. Direct damage to the brain also resulted in heavy memory loss. Perfection Somehow, Carol Wilson managed to counteract all of these flaws and create a perfected version of the Regeneration Virus. This new, perfected version had all of the positives, and none of the negatives. Unlike it's imperfect counterpart, this version was a light pink color, rather than a dark red. Loss The only known sample was lost during the V.I.R.A.L. Dome Facility Incident, where it was stolen by Umbrella Scientist Donald Turner, and substiquintally used by him after sustaining massive injuries. He was killed when the island was fire-bombed, and every remaining flower that carried the virus was destroyed as well. Although there was plenty of information on the virus, there were no samples left, and Spencer eventually had all of the information destroyed. Category:Viral Agents